RAVEN AND BLUE
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Mereka hanya sedang menunggu hujan berhenti. BTS! MINYOON! Demon and angel. Dark and light. Love. Warn: tidak ada penjelasan nama, silakan tebak siapa adalah siapa. M for… idk. Just read.


-00-

RAVEN AND BLUE

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Warning: hati-hati pada perubahan sudut pandang

-00-

 **[1]**

Aku hanyalah seorang vampir yang benci hujan. Aku benci basah. Dinginnya air yang dimuntahkan langit itu membuat tubuhku lebih dingin lagi. Maka ketika hujan turun dengan gemuruh dan kilat petirnya, aku lebih memilih berlindung di suatu tempat yang beratap. Menunggu hingga hujan sialan itu berhenti. Dan entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku kembali ke gereja ini untuk menghindari hujan. Hanya gereja tua yang megah namun rusak termakan usia, tak bobrok memang, tapi sudah ditinggalkan manusia hingga tak pernah ada lagi yang melantunkan doa atau nyanyian kudus, bahkan lonceng besar di menaranya pun tak pernah terusik, kecuali oleh vampir-vampir muda yang kadang iseng memainkannya ketika lewat kemari dalam perburuan.

Aku menunggu dalam kebosanan yang luar biasa membunuh. Ini bahkan lebih berbahaya dari menjemput ajal dalam kehausan akan darah; makanan kami para vampir. Aku benci hujan, aku benci dingin, dan aku benci menunggu. Kebencian itu membuatku berharap aku bisa naik ke langit dan menghentikan hujan. Aku merasa marah pada segalanya. Tapi marahku pun tak membuat darahku panas. Aku vampir. Anak iblis. Terima saja.

Hanya, lelaki itu datang dan menertawaiku dengan ejekan.

 **[2]**

Aku hanyalah seorang malaikat yang membenci hujan. Aku benci basah. Dinginnya air yang dimuntahkan langit itu membuat sayapku lebih berat lagi. Maka ketika hujan turun dengan gemuruh dan kilat petirnya, aku lebih memilih berlindung di suatu tempat yang beratap. Menunggu hingga hujan penuh berkah tapi kubenci itu berhenti. Dan entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku kembali ke gereja ini untuk menghindari hujan. Hanya gereja tua yang megah namun rusak termakan usia, tak bobrok memang, tapi sudah ditinggalkan manusia hingga tak pernah ada lagi yang melantunkan doa atau nyanyian kudus. Sayang, manusia meninggalkan sesuatu yang dirasanya sulit untuk diperbaiki dan membangun yang baru. Lonceng di menaranya sekali-kali menipuku, kukira ada pelayan Tuhan yang membunyikannya tanda memanggil umat untuk datang beribadah, nyatanya hanya sekumpulan iblis penghisap darah yang mendentingkannya dengan tak sopan.

Aku datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ujung-ujung sayapku meneteskan air yang jika kutampung mungkin akan jadi berember-ember. Kulihat dia tengah duduk di bangku jemaat sendirian, menjadikan kepala bangku sebagai sandaran kakinya yang lurus. Duduk seperti seorang bos besar yang berkuasa. Tapi napasnya berupa dengus seperti seorang pekerja yang menanti hari libur.

Dia menoleh ketika tawaku lepas tanpa bisa kutahan.

 **[3]**

"Katakan pada temanmu untuk menghentikan hujan ini. Brengsek sekali dia, hujan tak berhenti bahkan sejak siang hari."

"Katakan saja sendiri, aku pun benci ini."

Mereka berbincang. Padahal yang satu iblis, yang satu malaikat. Dua sisian yang jauh berbeda. Yang satu tercipta dari api, yang satu dari cahaya. Tapi mereka bercakap seolah mereka mengerti bahwa api dan cahaya pada intinya adalah sama.

"Awas."

Vampir itu memalingkan wajah dan sedikit bergeser ketika si malaikat mengepakkan sayapnya keras. Membuat air di bulu-bulu sayapnya terciprat ke segala penjuru, membuat lantai basah, bahkan tepian bangku jemaat pula. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan rambut _beige_ miliknya seperti anjing yang habis dimandikan. Lantas dua manik sewarna biru air yang jernih itu pun menutup seraya sayapnya ia sembunyikan perlahan. Helai bulunya rontok beberapa. Mungkin ia tak sempat merawat diri, atau hujan membuat sayapnya rusak.

Dia mendudukkan diri tepat di samping vampir itu, menyelipkan tangannya, meremas bahu sempit itu hanya untuk merasakan dinginnya. Itu satu kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap sengaja tak sengaja terperangkap dalam gereja tua ini.

"Mengapa kau mendesah lelah, hm?" tanya malaikat itu.

"Bukannya lelah, aku hanya frustrasi setiap kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang panas itu." kata-kata si vampir mengundang kekehan dari si malaikat. Ya, ia tahu memang iblis tercipta dari api, hanya saja aneh melihat kenyataan bahwa ada iblis yang tubuhnya saja tak sepanas api; vampir. Yang tubuhnya dingin seperti es. Seperti mayat.

"Dengan kata lain kau merindukanku, bukan?"

"Tidak. Enak saja."

 **[4]**

Aku merindukanmu, puas?

Hanya saja mengatakannya padamu membuatku makin merasa tertindas oleh tawamu yang meremehkan itu. Karenanya aku tak pernah bilang apa-apa ketika kau tanyai begitu. Lagipula kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan? Lihatlah lengkung bibirmu itu. Cih, kenapa kau bisa tersenyum lebar sementara aku mulai geram menginginkan sesuatu dalam dadaku berdetak? Sementara tak terjadi apa-apa, hanya ada sensasi aneh menjalar dan membuatku sedikit merinding ketika _halo_ itu terpancar dari matamu.

Sinar yang membuatku selalu merasa kosong setiap mendapati duniaku hanyalah selingkup kastil dan keturunan iblis bertaring. Aku sama seperti mereka, mereka sama seperti aku. Kami sama. Monoton rasanya. Berbeda ketika aku melihatmu. Hei, malaikat, mungkin benar bila manusia berkata bahwa kau dan kaummu adalah agung. Agung yang memaksa seseorang sepertiku terpekur memikirkan kenapa dunia ini dibagi dua. Dan alasan mengapa kita berada di antaranya, menembus batas. Gereja tua ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau lapar?" tanyamu dengan dahi berkerut, mata mengernyit ingin tahu. Aku menekuk bibirku ke bawah tanpa lepaskan matamu. Mata asimetrismu.

"Aku memang belum makan. Tapi aku tak menatapmu dengan alasan itu." kujawab apa adanya.

Tapi kau malah tertawa, mengejek, lagi-lagi. Apa salahku?

"Apa pernah terpikirkan olehmu?"

Tanganmu bergerak memainkan ujung rambutku, memelintirnya. Lantas terkekeh gemas entah karena apa.

"Terpikirkan apa?"

Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu mendekat, hingga dadamu menempel pada bahuku. Kemudian bisikmu kudengar seperti berita dari negeri seberang. Katamu:

"Apa pernah terpikirkan olehmu, untuk mencicipi darah malaikat?" dan kau tenggerkan hidungmu di telingaku seraya bernapas satu kali, panjang. Sebelum kau jauhkan wajah itu sejenak hanya untuk meneleng, mengintip, dan kutangkap kau lewat ekor mataku. Aku tak bergeming. Aku ingin gemuruh itu datang, tapi aku adalah vampir yang tak memilikinya. Hanya manusia yang punya. Jantung hangat yang berdetak memompa darah segar itu. Yang menandakan mereka hidup –benar-benar hidup.

"Hm?" kau minta jawaban. Benar-benar pemaksa.

"Tak pernah. Tapi ya, sekarang, baru saja terpikirkan olehku setelah kau bertanya." aku melayangkan tatapan menantang dan kau tersenyum puas. Aku sengaja mengalihkan pandang pada leher jenjangmu yang besar itu. Bagian ceruknya tertutupi kerah pakaian putihmu yang –akh, andai halomu adalah lampu, akan kupecahkan lampu itu dengan tongkat. Pancarannya tak bisa kubendung. Atau haruskah aku memintamu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam saja? "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal dulu."

"Apa?" kau hanya terkekeh mendengar nada bicaraku yang mulai tak kubuat ramah. Ah, ya, yang sering kau bilang ketus itu ramah bagiku. Aku vampir terramah yang pernah kau temui kalau boleh kau tahu. Kurasa begitu. Ya, pasti. Karena aku tahu kaumku membenci kalian.

"Kenapa vampir selalu menggigit leher? Menghisap darah manusia lewat sini." tunjukmu dengan menarik kerah bajumu sedikit ke bawah.

Kau yang bodoh, kau yang pura-pura tidak tahu, atau kau hanya sedang mencari-cari topik supaya pembicaraan kita ini terkesan lebih akrab? Atau kau memang ingin aku lebih banyak bicara daripada berpikir?

"Hah.." biarkan aku mendesah dulu. Sekali saja. Aku lelah harus menjelaskan ini. "Nadi manusia. Berkedut. Nyata. Tegang. Digigit, robek, darahnya keluar banyak. Segar." aku tak suka kalimat panjang. Mengertilah. Aku yakin kau tak bodoh.

"Pergelangan tangan?" aih, pelit kata itu menular padamu rupanya?

"Keras. Kalau gigit di situ mereka masih bisa melawan."

"Betul juga." katamu setuju. Mengangguk. Mengiyakan. Sederhana bukan? Mengapa harus bertanya?

Lantas kau tak bicara lagi setelah anggukan itu. Aku menunggumu. Entah menunggu apa, hanya menunggu. Kau memandang patung Yesus di tengah altar itu dengan mata birumu. Kau menopang kepalamu dengan siku tertekuk, dengan tangan yang menumpu, dengan jari-jari yang terselip diantara rambutmu. Aku jadi teringat pada hari di mana aku melihat ratusan –mungkin ribuan malaikat menembus awan dengan _halo_ mereka yang membuat langit malam seketika berubah jadi seperti langit tengah hari, mengepakkan sayap mereka yang putih kekuningan, berpencar ke segala penjuru kecuali ke bagian rumah kami; _villa,_ benteng, istana dan kastil tempat tinggalku dan kaumku. Mereka begitu terang, semuanya mengenakan pakaian putih, dan rambut mereka –oh, tak ada yang memiliki rambut hitam sepertiku. Mereka punya rambut yang indah, gradasi pirang dan sejenisnya. Apa aku baru saja memuji?

"Hei." kau memanggilku akhirnya.

 **[5]**

"Apa?" katamu. Singkat. Lebih seperti gumaman dengan nada rendah yang kau kulum.

"Kenapa kau tak berburu?"

"Hujan, bodoh."

Baru saja kau mengataiku. Astaga, bahkan manusia pun menghormati kami –aku salah satunya. Tapi bibir tipis itu dengan ringannya berucap. Tapi salahku juga karena bertanya hal yang sebetulnya tak perlu ditanyakan. Kau tahu, aku tahu. Hanya saja aku lupa bila hal yang jelas itu sudah kita pahami berdua.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau kehabisan topik."

"Kau ingin aku cari topik lain? Seperti cerita tentang kelahiran Yesus misalnya?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar khutbah…"

"Kau iblis sejati." catatlah bahwa ini bukan sebuah pujian, hanya sepenggal kebenaran yang terbukti. Tentang iblis berwujud vampir dengan wajah rupawan, yang mata dan rambutnya sewarna bulu gagak. Aku sedikit menggeser bokongku untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Kusodorkan leherku. "Gigit."

"Hah?"

Aku sudah jelas meminta, tapi kau masih bertanya dengan polosnya. Ah, anak iblis yang langka.

"Gigit. Minum darahku."

Kau masih terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

Biarkan aku mendengus sekali. Kau membuatku gemas, sungguh.

Akhirnya kubuka dua kancing teratas pakaianku, kutelengkan kepalaku, dan kutunjuk tepat di bagian leher supaya kau tak perlu bertanya lagi.

"Gigit." Aku sudah merepetisi kata ini tiga kali. Demi kau.

"Kenapa aku harus menggigitmu?"

"Kukira kau juga menginginkannya?"

"Juga? Jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku menggigitmu?"

"Apa perlu kukatakan lagi? Gigit, yang ke empat kali."

Kita hanya seperti anjing dan kucing yang saling berkomunikasi dengan menggonggong dan mengeong, sama-sama bersuara tapi tak terkoneksi secara jelas dan lurus. Mungkin kata-kata hanya memancing sisi cerewetmu keluar dari sosok pucat dengan pakaian _royale_ glamormu itu. Mungkin seharusnya aku meminta dengan tindakan –tanpa perlu tanya kau setuju atau tidak.

"Apa yang –"

Kata-katamu terhenti di ujung lidah saat kutarik kau jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Aku juga sedikit memaksamu menurut ketika kuangkat tubuh ringanmu ke atas pangkuanku.

Ah, memangkumu lebih menyenangkan dari memangku anak gadis yang hampir tewas karena menyayat nadinya sendiri (aku hanya datang untuk menenangkannya, tak lebih, hanya sampai di situ).

"Ini yang kelima kalinya aku mengucapkan gigit. Gi-git." aku sengaja menekan tengkukmu supaya kau tepat menjatuhkan wajah itu di leher dan bahuku. Anehnya mulutmu tak banyak melawan seperti tadi. Kau hanya diam kaku. Seperti boneka es. Atau patung yang baru saja selesai dipahat.

"Aku tahu kau lapar…" godaku. Kau mungkin akan tersinggung dengan ini tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan ku yakin kau pun sama.

"Apa… tak masalah?"

"Yang kutahu iblis itu berani. Mengapa kau tidak? Takut padaku?" aku sadar bahwa kata-kata yang kugunakan merujuk pada anutan perbedaan kasta kami. Aku dominan dan dia yang berada dalam pengaruhku.

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu, malaikat sombong!"

"Akh –" aku agak terkejut juga ketika sepasang taring tajam itu tahu-tahu sudah menancap dalam di leherku. Dia tarik taringnya tanpa aba-aba juga, mungkin disembunyikannya lagi. Lantas gigi-gigi yang lebih tumpul berganti menggelitik ketika ia mulai menghisap darahku, menyedotnya keluar, memagutnya, menjilatnya sesekali. Dia juga mengecupi leherku. Menikmatinya dengan rakus. Dia memang lapar, aku tahu.

Lalu, mengingat manusia, pantaslah mereka akan dengan mudahnya mati ketika darahnya disedot habis. Darah adalah inti kehidupan mereka. Esensi nyawanya. Aku berbeda. Karenanya darah bukanlah sesuatu yang prestisius bagiku.

"Apa vampir juga menanam tanaman?"

Aku mengendus wangi _azalea_ dari tengkuknya. Ujung-ujung rambut hitamnya menusuk-nusuk rahangku. Dia tak menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk menangani rasa laparnya mungkin.

"Hei –kau menancapkannya lagi?"

Taring-taring itu menusukku untuk kedua kali.

Dia terus menghisap darahku tanpa jeda, tapi lama-kelamaan geraknya tak seintens sebelumnya. Dia melambat, dan hanya memagut lembut.

 **[6]**

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" si malaikat merasakan taring itu tak lagi tertancap di kulitnya. Tangan lentik yang pucat itu pun tak lagi meremas bahunya dengan kuat seperti tadi. Hanya bertengger saja. "Kenyang?"

"Kepalaku pusing…"

Si malaikat menjauhkan tubuh si vampir hanya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan makhluk yang rambutnya hitam legam itu setelah puas mereguk darahnya. Oh, yang ia lihat adalah setatap mata sayu, setengah terbuka, antara sadar dan tak sadarnya mungkin. Juga mulut dan dagunya yang berhias merah berantakan. Minta dihapus segera. Si malaikat merasa tak nyaman melihat sisa-sisa darah pada wajah cantik vampir-nya (itu yang selalu ia katakan atas kepemilikan sosok si vampir walau yang tahu hanya dirinya sendiri). Ia bersihkan darah itu dengan tangannya, mengelus kulit dingin nan lembut yang jarang sekali dapat ia sentuh. Si vampir juga hampir terhuyung jatuh ke belakang andai si malaikat tak menopang punggungnya.

Yang kemudian terjadi justru tubuh itu dibaringkannya ke atas bangku, membiarkan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kayu yang datar dan keras. Si vampir menyentuh dahinya sendiri, tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, lirih, nyaris tak terdengar jika si malaikat tak memerhatikan. Sayangnya malaikat itu tak pernah mau melewatkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya, termasuk ketika si _raven_ itu berkata:

"Kukira mabuk itu hanya hasil dari manusia tambah anggur. Tak kusangka, aku dan kau juga punya samadengan."

"Mabuk?"

"Dengar cerita, manusia yang mabuk merasa pusing, mual, panas, tak jelaslah. Gara-gara alkohol katanya."

"Lalu darahku mengandung alkohol, begitu? Seperti anggur? Lucu."

"Mereka bersulang dan minum bersama." racau si vampir.

"Sayangnya aku tak minum anggur, atau juga darah. Jadi tak bisa bersulang denganmu."

"Khe. Siapa yang mengajakmu bersulaaang?" dia merengek.

Mungkin hujan tak akan berhenti hingga esok pagi. Ada beberapa bagian dari gereja tua itu yang diterobos air hujan. Tapi mereka tak terganggu, baik oleh hujan, atau pun sisa-sisa peribadatan yang berbekas di sana. Mereka hanya sedang menunggu.

 **[END]**

Ini cuma produk sampah yang kesekian, yang ditulis dadakan di laptop orang, hasil dari depresi saya yang sudah berlapis-lapis. Berapa lapis? Ratusaaan…

Saya sebetulnya juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada readers yang sudah mengikuti fanfic THE LAST TRAIN. Fanfic itu bukannya discontinued, atau hiatus, nggak. Nggak seperti itu. Saya mau jujur kalau fanfic itu sudah saya tamatkan. SAYANGNYA, OH SAYANG SERIBU SAYANG…. Laptop saya, separuh jiwa saya rusak, butuh perbaikan dengan biaya yang nggak murah. Jadi saya harus ngumpulin duit untuk membawa si cinta ke dokter *pengen nangis* Jadi alasan saya menghilang selama hampir 2 bulan (atau 3 bulan?) ini bukannya saya mogok, atau bagaimana… ini murni karena laptop saya rusak dan kebetulaaaan sekalih file yang saya tulis belum saya copy kemanapun. Saya harus menunggu laptop itu sehat lagi baru saya bisa publish fanficnya (semoga datanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Amen)

Yang baca sampai sini, saya doakan lancar sekolahnya, kuliahnya, dan pekerjaannya.

Trims.


End file.
